banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lobot
Lobot was a Lando's Chief Administrative Aide on Cloud City. He had a cybernetic implant on his head that allowed him to interface with the city's central computer. Pre-Cyborg Lobot Tommy Rodes was born on the planet Libertash. As a young man, he enjoyed sports and wished to become a pilot. Instead, his overbearing father forced him into the family business of door-to-door fertilizer sales. Tommy resented his father's fertilizer business and was not well-suited to the high-pressure life of sales. The only benefit was that, occasionally, his father would send him to sales conferences on other planets. During one such conference on the planet Chandrila, he met Lando Calrissian. Lando didn't have anything to sell, he was just there to pick up women, particularly the cougars that were common at such events. The two hit it off immediately, and Lando found that Tommy was the best wingman he had ever seen. Lando and Tommy came up with an elaborate story about Lando's heroic actions during the so-called Battle of Taanab, through which Lando had saved Tommy's life. The story worked like a charm. Lando immediately offered Tommy a job as his administrative assistant, despite the fact that he didn't have any kind of business. Tommy agreed but only on the condition that Lando sign a contract to purchase fertilizer from his father's business. Lando and Tommy spent the next year or so jetting around in the ''Millenium Falcon'', but eventually, Lando hit on some hard times and had to terminate Tommy's contract. Unwilling to go back to his father's business, Tommy took a job as a computer technician on Kansas. Let's Cyber Tommy was disappointed to have to leave his friend, but they stayed in touch. A few years later, Lando was really down on his luck, having lost the Falcon to some jerk. Tommy invited him to come and stay with him in his small apartment for a few days. He hoped that maybe Lando would settle down and get a regular job. Instead, the two went to a local bar, and after a drunken night of increasingly outrageous dares, the two of them woke up on Cloud City. Niether one was sure how they had gotten there, but Lando had somehow been named the Baron Administrator of the city, and Tommy had been shaved bald and had a computer implanted into his brain. Lando once again gave him a job as his assistant. Tommy's ability to interface directly with the cities central computer allowed him to monitor and control the entire city from his plush office. It also allowed him to monitor the ladies' showers, which Lando had him do as often as possible. It was doing this that revealed to Tommy and Lando that one of the miners, Pucumir Thryss, had been sneaking into the locker rooms and stealing money to feed his spice addiction. Lando had him put on unpaid leave and sent to rehab. Imperial Control When Darth Vader and friends showed up at Cloud City, Lando tried to make deals, but, eventually fled with some Rebels. He convinced Vader that Tommy was a mute cyborg named Lobot who was obedient to whomever controlled the city. When the Imperials took over the city, which had been largely evacuated, Lobot was kept on and charged with running the day-to-day operations. From his position, he was able to gather bits of Imperial information and pass them on to Lando, who used them to look smart in front of the other Rebels. Lobot also took pleasure in reporting the various members of the Wing Guard and Imperial administrators to their higher-ups for embezzlement, which may or may not have been occurring. New Republic After the fall of the Empire, Lobot was given full control over Cloud City and increased its output by 4.3%- mostly by forcing the Ugnaughts to give up their second lunch break. With the Ugnaughts threatening to unionize, Lobot wisely sold the city and moved on. Eventually he went back to work with Lando helping him run various get-rich-quick schemes. Category:Bespin Category:Mtv Movie Award Winners